


【卡带】长假

by LowlifeLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【卡带】长假

卡卡西闭上了眼睛。他感觉到带土的呼吸喷在自己腹部。带土很卖力，含得很深，摇晃着脑袋把卡卡西吸出来了。精液径直冲向喉咙，他摸上带土的脖子，指尖碰到皮肤的一瞬间，他想，如果没有摸到带土的喉结在抖动，他就掐住他的脖子。

带土当然不会让他失望。带土吞下去了，把卡卡西的精液一滴不落地吞进肚子里。喉结在他的掌心里像珍珠一样滚动。

比起屁股，带土更喜欢用嘴。这个笨蛋的口活实在算不上好。最开始的时候，阴茎被舔得水光泛滥，带土的嘴边已经黏上好几根银白色的毛，卡卡西仍然没有一点要射的意思，口交仅仅起到给正式插入润滑的作用。

但后来还是好多了，这种事本身并不难，而且他们做了很多次，在这段旅行开始的不久前带土已经偶尔可以用嘴让卡卡西射出来了。卡卡西请了个长假，长到好像是要把过去十八年没休的假一次性全部休回来。旅行是在冬天快要结束的时候开始的，带土在卡卡西不知道的时候找到了一片无名海。离海最近的建筑是几公里外的加油站，卡卡西怀疑这片海只有带土一个人来过，原本只属于带土一个人的海，现在变成带土和卡卡西两个人的海了。海滩四下无人，带土脱光了衣服冲到海里朝卡卡西喊话。卡卡西嫌冷没有进去，海风很大，他没有听清楚带土在朝他喊什么。

“你不冷吗？”

“什么？”

“下午的时候，你光着身子跑到海里。”

两人刚做完，卡卡西压在带土身上，皮肉之间尽是滚烫。“我觉得还好。海里很舒服，你应该下来的，等天气变暖我再带你去一次。”

“好啊。”也不用变得很暖，我脱掉裤子不觉得冷就可以，我想在没有人的海边干不穿衣服的你。

结果根本没有等到第二次去那片海。同样是公共场合，Livehouse的厕所又脏又臭，隔间一直有人在呕吐，也有像卡卡西和带土一样神志不清在这种地方办事的人。带土扶着墙，卡卡西从后面进入他。卡卡西喝了一点，大概酒里被掺了什么东西，卡卡西那张脸就是很容易让他喝到被掺了东西的酒。他脱掉带土的内裤后就直接扔进马桶里把它冲走了，带土等下没有内裤穿，要真空走三条街回到他们的住处。卡卡西晕乎乎的，可能是因为酒也可能是因为药，或者根本就是因为带土的屁股太舒服。乐队吉他手扫弦的声音、隔间的骚货浪叫的声音，透过墙壁钻进卡卡西的耳朵里，在他听来都好像海风。那还差一个海浪。卡卡西一边干一边打带土的屁股，啪啪声就是海浪声。带土没有喝酒也没吃药，耻感和痛感都异常清晰。他全程没有反抗，甚至没有发出一点叫声，沉默着被后入、被打屁股、被无套内射。在嘈杂的厕所里，他像个肉便器一样安静。

那之后的第二天下了雨，卡卡西睡了十个小时，醒来后午饭点刚过，他看到带土在厨房，裸着上半身套了件围裙正准备弄饭。

“你不骂我吗？”

“骂你什么？”

骂我在那种地方把你搞成那个样子。卡卡西都记得，他还记得事后体力不支的反而是他自己，带土一路把他扶回家。带土放下手中的活走过来，“你昨晚喝到不好的东西。现在还觉得头晕吗？”带土在担心他，比起被那样对待的自己，好像还是喝到不好的东西的卡卡西比较惨。卡卡西搞不懂。我这种垃圾也可以那样对你吗？被我那样对待也没关系吗？那样对你反而会让你更好受吗？卡卡西没有问出来，他搂住带土，慢慢地吻他。

“要不要先吃饭？”带土回抱住他。

“等下再吃。”不着急，下雨了，饭可以慢慢吃，吻可以慢慢接，爱可以慢慢做，一切都可以慢慢来，此时无论有多快都比不上从高空坠落的雨滴。

雨整整下了两个周。他们被困在便宜的旅馆里两个周。卡卡西很后悔，早知道就住好一点的地方。好一点的旅馆会有好一点的浴室，好一点的浴室里有干净一点的镜子，有干净一点的镜子才能看清楚带土被他后入时是什么表情。带土低着头，明明镜子上碍眼的水痕已经把他的脸遮住了一半，他还是不愿意抬起头来。卡卡西拽住带土的头发强迫他抬头，他发现水痕遮住的是带土完好的那半张脸。“看我，看着我。”卡卡西咬住带土的耳朵，通红的耳朵，潮红从耳根蔓延到背肌，绷紧的背肌。

要射的时候卡卡西拔出来，剥掉安全套，带土跪在他脚边，不确定他是不是想要射在自己嘴里。卡卡西没有射在嘴里，乳白色的液体沿着带土的睫毛流下来。阴茎在脸上描摹，他把精液都匀到他完好的那半边脸上。疤是因为我才有的，所以有疤的那边已经是我的了，现在没有疤的那边是我的精液，这下两边都是我的了。全部都是我的了。

三个装的安全套，两个周用掉半打。其实卡卡西不喜欢用安全套，但他觉得带土吹安全套的样子很可爱。两颊鼓起，圆滚滚的，像一只兔子，像十三岁时仍未褪去的婴儿肥。安全套被吹成一个钟形，带土仔细地把这口小钟套到卡卡西身上的样子也很可爱。

在旅馆里住的最后一天卡卡西收到鹿丸的来电。他离开房间到走廊上接电话，他不用接都知道鹿丸要说什么，无非是催他赶紧收假返工。他不知道带土有没有看见来电显示，他不应该到走廊上接电话的，就算没看到来电显示，到走廊上接电话也多少暗示了带土来电人以及来电人与卡卡西之间的谈话内容。卡卡西常常说带土笨，又常常希望带土可以再笨一些。

他们出门总是带土开车，卡卡西每次都在副驾上睡得昏天黑地。凌晨一点，带土把车停在便利店休整，便利店的灯箱很亮。白晃晃的光打在卡卡西脸上也没能把他叫醒，按理来说卡卡西并不是嗜睡的人。带土恍惚之间想到这大概是因为灯光很白，卡卡西也很白，光和卡卡西属于同类，所以卡卡西不会被光所打扰。银色的头发，偏白的皮肤，整体色素很淡，嘴边的小痣因此格外醒目。带土有时候会觉得自己就像那颗痣，一颗多余的痣，横亘在卡卡西的身上，成为他去不掉的瑕疵。

卡卡西没有和带土说过他被搭讪时总会有人说他的痣很性感。

带土被绑在豪华套房的豪华大床上。豪华套房里的任何物件都很豪华，还配了一个露天游泳池。然而带土什么都看不见，他的眼睛被蒙上了，他只闻到卡卡西身上的香味，大概也是套房标配的沐浴露或是香水，多半价格不菲，很适合卡卡西。

“我还什么都没做。”卡卡西用手揉弄带土的下身，前端已经漏出一些透明的液体。“你很喜欢这样吗？”被绑住，被蒙眼。

“我……你有没有觉得我们住这种地方有点浪费？”带土小幅度地扭动了一下，并不是想避开卡卡西的手，只是卡卡西的技巧实在太好，他对这样的舒适感到不太习惯。豪华套房里有那么多值得体验的家具和服务，只用到床确实是有点浪费。

“你想在沙发上或泳池里做也可以。”

“我不是这个意思……”

大概是为了弥补捆绑和蒙眼的粗暴，卡卡西这次特别温柔。其实捆绑和蒙眼并不粗暴，至少不是最粗暴的，只是被绑住带土就没法拥抱卡卡西，被蒙眼就没法看着卡卡西。如果动作也粗暴倒还好，温柔起来像羽毛一样，轻飘飘地落在身上，没有实感。卡卡西卯足了劲让带土舒服，带土就会爽到连腿都在发抖。带土一晚上被操射四次，射到第三次甚至开口求饶了。之前被粗暴对待的时候都没有求饶，这次太舒服反而开始抵抗了。带土不喜欢快感，快感消失得太快，痛感持续的时间更久，留下的痕迹也更深。

“你是不是该回去工作了？”结束后带土仍然被绑着，眼睛上的绸布也没有取下。卡卡西整个人都趴在他身上，脑袋埋在他肩窝里，他对自己目前是什么状态不甚在意了。“还没有啊，我的假还没休完。”

“可是之前……”

“都说没有了。”

带土不说话了，卡卡西感觉到他的呼吸频率变慢，应该是睡着了。他稍微直起身，摘下蒙在带土眼睛上的绸布。布料是深色的，很厚实，刚刚开着灯都没有发现，现在摘下来了，手摸到接触眼睛的那一面是湿的。

卡卡西不是嗜睡的人，他曾经长时间的失眠，到现在就养成了少睡的习惯。他整晚地不睡觉，整晚地盯着带土看，任由困意在白天将他席卷。他并不认为自己吃亏，白天的带土没有什么好看的，车子是右舵，他坐在副驾上只能看到带土完好的那一半。他知道从那家廉价旅馆出来后带土在往哪里开，是和无名海相反的方向。在性事中他是主导者，但在这场关系中带土才是更霸道的那一个。十三岁时很霸道，三十一岁了还是很霸道。他擅自替他结束假期，擅自替他挡下巨石，擅自为他去死。卡卡西实在没有必要害怕冬天的海，只要在带土之后下去，带土的温度可以把整片海都烧起来。

是谁最开始用长假这个词？是谁无聊到居然会觉得假期太长？卡卡西从来不觉得假期太长，即使是有一半时间都在下雨的假期，带土也把它们变得好短。


End file.
